Goodbye
by Eero
Summary: Tokio Hotel, GG's. C'est fini. Tokio Hotel n'est plus. Leurs chemins se séparent, et Georg Listing se souvient. OS en parallèle avec ma fiction Pour mon Ruby


**Mon Premier GeorgxGustav. Pour ma seule & unique étoile. J't'aime Ruby (L)**

**Enjoy... **

**

* * *

**

**P**ov **G**eorg

Il fait froid ici. Sans eux, sans lui, dans toutes ces pièces  
vides, qui sentent encore le renfermé et l'alcool. Et son odeur.

Je refais le tour. Encore. Il ne reste presque rien, juste  
dans des cartons, marqués "fragile" "haut", "bas",  
"CD's Gustav", et des souvenirs, oubliés, jaunis par le temps. Des  
lettres de fans, qui nous disaient combien ils nous aimaient, et qui maintenant  
nous tournent le dos, nous haïssent pour avoir dit la vérité. Ses mots aussi,  
soigneusement conservés. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient encore accrochés  
au frigo, retenus par cet affreux aimant violet ; "J'reviens, j'suis parti  
chercher le Nutella que VOUS avez fini", "David à essayer de  
t'appeler Calamar, arrange toi pour le phoner :-)"

Ça et des dizaines de bouts de papier, qui avaient pour  
moi une valeur inestimable. Et puis des photos. Par centaines. Inconnues du  
public. Les siennes pour la plupart. C'est une époque révolue maintenant.  
Effacée.

Avec difficultés, je ramasse les lourdes boites qui trônent  
au milieu de ma chambre, et ferme une dernière fois la porte d'entrée, une  
boule plus grosse que moi coincée dans la gorge. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai  
remplit le coffre de ma voiture et l'ait refermé que je relève la tête. C'est  
un putain de choc. Il est là, emmitouflé dans une écharpe, recouvert d'un sweat  
qui doit avoir deux, peut-être trois ans.

« Tu...T'es revenu ? »

« J'avais laisser deux-trois trucs, »  
lui dis-je en montrant la voiture, « et toi ? »

Sans que je sache pourquoi, il paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Mon appareil photo. »

Un silence gênant s'intalle, avant qu'il n'explose d'un  
rire nerveux.

« Tu m'offres un café ? Il fait froid  
sur terre. »

Je rigole doucement, fourre mes mains dans mes poches, et  
tourne la tête, pour éviter de le violer sur le champ. On se pose dans un Starbucks,  
et il part prendre nos commandes.

« Alors. C'est fini hein? On va  
tous vivre nos vies maintenant. De notre coté. »

« Ouais. J'imagine. »

Seuls. Mais putain Gus, tu comprends pas qu'une vie sans  
toi, c'est pas possible ?! Quelle vie, de quoi tu me parles là? Mais merde mec,  
réfléchis un peu ! Ca fait 7 ans qu'on vit 24h/24 ensemble, et toi, tu me parles  
de se séparer, d'être seuls ?

Si j'avais un peu plus de couilles et de courage, c'est  
sans doute ce que je lui aurais dit, mais là, non. On se tait, et on s'observe  
par-dessus la fumée de nos cafés brûlants.

« C'est pour les jumeaux que ça va  
être vraiment dur. Surtout Bill. Tom m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bien du tout »

Et moi alors, tu t'imagines même pas mon pauvre, ce que ça  
va être de plus voir ta bouille au réveil, de plus t'entendre hurler sur Bill.  
Tu seras loin. Tellement loin.

Je tousse un peu, et lui demande :

« Et toi, tu comptes aller habiter  
où, maintenant ? »

Il parait songeur tout à coup. Peut-être n'avait-il pas  
pensé à cela?

« J'sais pas mec... J'irai sans  
doute passer quelques mois à Magdeburg chez ma soeur. Et après, j'avais pensé à  
Londres. Histoire d'améliorer mon Anglais, tu comprends ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson. LONDRES ? Mais il  
veut ma mort, ou quoi ? Il finit son verre, et remet son écharpe.

« J'y vais mec. J'te laisse payer. »

Je baisse les yeux et ne réponds pas.

« Bon... Bah on s'appelle hein ? »

« Gustav ! Attends ! »

Je me lève et lui se retourne d'un coup. Je lui chope les lèvres.  
J'en crève d'envie, depuis des années. Bordel comme c'est bon. Doux, sucré,  
délicieux. Je manque de défaillir quand, de sa langue, il demande l'ouverture  
de ma bouche. On est là, debout au beau milieu du Starbucks, à s'emballer,  
comme des sauvages, devant les clients ébahis. Il me lâche, et sans un mot,  
dégage en courant.

On allait se rappeler. Et pas qu'une fois.

* * *

**Evidemment, les rewiews sont bienvenues :)**


End file.
